melbspafandomcom-20200213-history
Eridan Ampora
Eridan is the self-proclaimed 'most activve' member of the IRC, whom 'the irc couldn't last wwithout' and is the 'head of admins'. He can be found in his corner most of the time lurking, unless something he finds worthy of his interest has caught his eye. Eridan Eridan first ventured into the IRC by accident on the afternoon of Thursday September 8th. Here he meet a few regulars, including wanderingGodhead , and soon became friends with them after drawing a picture of everyone in the chatroom at the time bowing down to him. After this wG and Eridan became Matesprits and he started going onto the IRC everyday. On the evening of his first day on the IRC Eridan was unknowingly roped into the second Roleplay by Murray . He enjoyed it very much and has attended every Roleplay since. Eridan became friends with more of the IRC goers after coming in everyday. He originally would be known as 'not-eridan' during the daytime, allowing him to talk OOC so he could join in on everyday life conversations, and was 'caligulasAquarium' during roleplays. After awhile he began to remain as Eridan throughout the entire day, only now changing to 'not-eridan' for OOC conversations for events such as new Homestuck updates in which the player is interested to talk OOC due to interest in the topic. Eridan has had many ups and downs during his time in the IRC. At current he has had 5 different partners to fill his quadrants with, losing 4 so far, currently having Seedy as his Moirail and wanderingGodhead as his Matesprit. On November 8th, 2011, Eridan's player announced that they would no longer be coming online as Eridan. Everyone cried. Roleplays Eridan has participated in all Roleplays so far, except for the 1st one (he started coming online on the second day of roleplaying; there was an Eridan during the first one but this was not the same as the one mentioned here) And also rarely participates as thoroughly in OC RP chats. Noted apperances in Roleplays: *Campfire Roleplay - Eridan saw the chance to take his pants off, and he took it. *Portal Roleplay - Eridan got to stick his hands down Karkat's pants. *Space Roleplay -Eridan gained a bucket. *Zoo Roleplay - Eridan got a kiss from Karkat. *Cave Roleplay - Eridan filled buckets with Karkat and John. Relationships Eridan has had many different forms of relationships throughout the IRC, from friends to foe. He has also filled, and lost many quadrants over his time. Some main relationships will be listed here. wanderingGodhead Eridans first friend, and Matesprit in the IRC. He still to this day gets along well with wG. Their relationship may have even lasted, but simply died due to the fact wG stopped coming onto the IRC and Eridan didn't see him anymore. On the 28th of October wG confessed to having red feelings for Eridan after dreaming about them kissing. Eridan was already in a Matesprit relationship with Murray though, at first rejecting wG before reciprocating the feelings, telling wanderingGodhead he would rather be with him and promising to leave Murray. Eridan had some trouble working out his feelings for the two, but eventually left Murray, becoming Matesprits with wG once more. Murray Murray and Eridan have had a long relationship, mostly consisting of hate. They were never really too concerned with each other, but occasionally played games of Smut Chicken (which of course Eridan won). After so much hate and smut flying around for so long, they decided to make it official, becoming Kismeses. After Eridan gained Norton as a Matesprit though, Murray grew jealous, and devised a plan. He unleashed this plan on the night now known as the 'Skype chat we must never talk of' (where Murray tied everyone down to make them watch him and Eridan fill buckets against Eridan's wishes). After this Eridan grew afraid of Murray, and broke it off with him. Murray then named himself 'Eridan's First Evil Ex Kismesis ', ruining Eridan's Kismesis relationship with freeRebel he gained shortly after Murray and Eridan split. Because of this, Eridan's hate for Murray grew even more than from when they were originally together, and the two began getting into many arguments. But Murray refusing Eridan's offers to become Kismeses again. When Norton and Eridan broke up, Eridan went to Murray for comfort, and is currently getting along quite well with him, making Eridan's feelings more flushed red for Murray, asking if he would instead like to try out being Matesprits, which Murray accepted. Their Matesprit relationship was tested when wanderingGohead revealed flushed feelings for Eridan, who was taken by surprise at this news and kissed wG without thinking. Eridan later confessed to this, and Murray forgave him, but Eridan couldn't stay with him, realising his feelings for wG, asking Murray and himself to remain good friends. Norton Eridan always found flirting with Norton the most fun, due to Norton's over dramtic reactions. Eventually he got use to it though, but Eridan continued, gaining flushed feelings for Norton. Eventually Eridan asked Norton to become his Matesprit, who refused. But one night as there was no OPs online the IRC, and Eridan was leaving, Norton asked for OP. Eridan told Norton, if he accepted his offer to be his Matesprit, Eridan would give Norton OP, which Norton agreed to, thus beginning their relationship. Even though Norton and Eridan rarely interacted while together, the couple gained a lot of attention, gaining shippers, whom created things from fanart and fanfiction, to even music for the couple. Many pictures of the two can be seen around the MelbSPA facebook group, and Eridan's tumblr. There is even a Ask Account for the pair Ask Amporton. Eridan felt very strongly about Norton, but unfortunaly the pair had to split as Norton became Matesprits with spookyViolet . Eridan is still very depressed about this. freeRebel Eridan never really thought or looked twice at fR when they met, aside from killing him one time. One night when Eridan was particulary grumpy though and fR had already left the IRC, with his awful internet logging him in and out every five minutes, Eridan deicded to ban fR due to the spam, and take the ban off before he left. Unfortunately Eridan forgot all about this ban, leaving it a few days before noticing what he had done. After this Eridan was upset for days, asking everyone if they had seen fR. After no word from him, Eridan posted on his facebook wall apologizing. Eridan then took more note of freeRebel, and only a few days after ending his kismesis relationship with Murray , freeRebel asked Eridan to be his new blackrom. Eridan declined, still shaken up from Murray's actions a few nights before. But after thinking about it for awhile, he decided to accept freeRebel's offer on the condition that he didn't tell Murray for four days, to give him time to get over the relationship. During the time before telling Murray, freeRebel and Eridan were as good as Kismeses can be. Even though Eridan warned him of Murray before getting together, Eridan soon learned freRebel didn't understand the full extend of Murray's wrath. Even though they were both worried about telling Murray, they were sure their relationship could handle it. After telling Murray he challenged freeRebel to a dual as Eridan's First Evil Ex Kismesis . He told freeRebel to meet him in the chat on Sunday the 16th of October. The fight was long and hard, Murray died a few times, freeRebel died a few times.. it was quite even. Though Eridan was tied up for some of the fight, he eventually freed himself, joining in the fight and attacking Murray after he killed freeRebel. Due to the fact that even after the revival of fR Eridan continued attacking Murray, freeRebel decided that Eridan instead hated Murray more than him and broke up with Eridan. For the full conversation log and more info on the fight see 'Evil Ex Kismeis ' freeRebel took Eridan back the next day, but the relationship was never quite the same. Then as a joke after fR posted some NSFW content one night, Eridan suggested they break up, unfortunately freeRebel didn't see this as a joke, and even with Eridan's protests ended it with him. Eridan occasionally tries to get back together with freeRebel, but has not been succesful as of yet. Others *Zucchini: This is Eridan's bro. They are the best. *brofist* *RunDoubleRun: Cahoooooottts *Kuna : Acts a mother and sometimes auspistices for Eridan. She will send him to his corner if he has been bad. *'Chanserv:' OTP???? *SeedyBest: Eridan's new moirail, hugs assured. Eridan's Player Nothing is known about Eridan's player(s). They are completely anonymous. But who knows, maybe this is because, this really is Eridan Ampora, for real, somehow... This statement has been given though "There is no reason to let it be known who I am, Eridan is simply Eridan, he is his own person." There have been many conspiracies about the identity though, one of the most common being that Eridan is run by multiple people, all in cahoots. Other more out there ideas, is that this is Andrew Hussie, come to spy and laugh at the useless Homestickers. None of these have been confirmed or denied yet. Trivia *After breaking up with Norton, Eridan immediately changed his 'Amporton' themed Tumblr too pictures of him being sad and angry, and changed his URL to "eridanhatesthewworld'. *Unless stated otherwise, Eridan will always be in his corner while in the IRC, usually sitting down and watching everyone talk occasionally giving input. *Eridan and RunDoubleRun are in cahoots, what this means no one is sure. Category:MelbSPAers